


Illegal

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [22]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos figures out that Cecil really likes it when he does illegal things.<br/>He's bound to go too far one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bete_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bete_noir/gifts).



Carlos grinned, Cecil gaped then hissed a protest.  
“I can’t! We’ll get into so much trouble!”  
“Only if someone sees us. Go on, I know you want to!”  
He looked around furtively, heart rate rising as he put his hand out. Carlos also looked left and right before handing over the notepad and pen. Cecil giggled conspiratorially at Carlos and began to write down the readings Carlos gave him, in his very best handwriting.  
He felt his stomach flutter and hid the illegal implements as a police officer passed. Science was _so exciting!_  
Carlos patted the permit in his pocket.


	2. Pasta

Carlos didn’t understand the thrill Cecil got when he broke ridiculous byelaws, but he relished the effect. Tonight was special. He didn’t have a secret permit pocketed.

A knock at the door, Cecil carrying a bottle of supermarket wine and a nervous smile.

“Hi Cecil! Perfect timing. Dinner is ready.”  
He removed a casserole dish from the oven. Glistening, bubbling cheese.  
Cecil dropped the wine.

“Carlos! We can’t have that! It’s a wheat byproduct!”  
“It’s only macaroni, Cecil.”

He was surprised and delighted by the force of Cecil’s reaction. By the time they resurfaced, hunger sated, dinner had cooled perfectly.


	3. What are you reading?

Carlos sat reading. Cecil nudged the book, a hardcover, so he could see the title.  
 _The Official Biography of Helen Hunt_  
"Is it good?"  
Carlos smiled, marking his place with a finger.  
"I'm really into this book. It's _very_ interesting."  
Cecil frowned. Carlos's deliberate ignorance of celebrity trivia was legendary amongst his colleagues. He squished up beside the scientist, read over his shoulder.  
 _Before 1970, my research on general relativity..._  
He grabbed the book, pulled off the dust-jacket to reveal the book's actual title.  
"That's so illegal! Who's Stephen Hawking? Carlos, read this to me later? A _bedtime story_ perhaps?"


	4. Woof!

"Cecil, come to the lab? I want to show you something."

_Glowcloud! Please let it be your..._ Cecil stifled the thought at Carlos's innocent invitation.

At the agreed time, Cecil pushed open the fire door and entered Carlos's world. He smiled at the scientist, trying to calm his pulse.

"I was doing science near the dog park and..."

"Oh no. Tell me you didn't!"

"...I know how much..."

"Carlos! I can't look!"

"...you want to know what's in there. So I got a ladder..."

Carlos laughed as Cecil, muttering _trouble_ and _illegal,_ ignoring the offered, illicit photographs and kissed him.


	5. Angels

"Cecil? Can I come round later? I want you to meet someone."

Cecil listened to the voicemail. It sounded innocent yet worried him. Something about his tone. Nervous maybe?

Was he going to open the door to see Carlos with another person, hear him say, "Cecil? I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, he's visiting from wherever it was I used to live..." He couldn't bear that.

It was worse.

Carlos stared, open mouthed as Cecil dropped to the floor, arms over his head, saying _Nonononono_  
He turned to the figure beside him.

"I'm sorry Erika, he's usually very friendly."


	6. Mountains

Cecil asked Carlos about life before Night Vale. He barely remembered, felt like he had been here forever. But there were photographs on his old blog.

Cecil sat, nervous about his first overnight at Carlos's apartment, arm across the sofa back ready for contact around Carlos's shoulders.

Carlos logged in, handed Cecil his laptop.

"No way! What's this?"

"Me collecting data on altitude adaptations. For science."

Cecil stared at the jagged peaks and laughed.

"Too far, Carlos, mountains aren't real. Knowing about mountains is illegal. Photoshopped?" 

Carlos sighed. Cecil stroked his cheek, moved closer. 

"I could pretend, if you want."


	7. Busted.

"What?"

"I could pretend that you were illegally doing science on a mountain."

Carlos frowned.

"Why would you do that?"

Cecil sat up a little, half turned, faced him.

"I've noticed you like doing illegal things. It makes you... umm... want me."  
"I do it because you like it! You get... scientifically your heart rate increases and your breathing rate and..."

They locked eyes and laughed nervously. Carlos closed the illegal possession, and put it down.

"Busted?"  
"Busted."  
"No more?"  
"No need."

Cecil pulled Carlos into a kiss.  
"Let me show you a safer way of raising my heart rate."


End file.
